villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
SpaceGodzilla
SpaceGodzilla (スペースゴジラ, Supēsugojira) is an extraterrestrial genetic clone of Godzilla and the main villain in the movie Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla and the main antagonist in the games Godzilla: Save the Earth and Godzilla Unleashed. History ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' SpaceGodzilla was created when Godzilla's cells entered a black hole and emerged from a white hole, then merged with crystalline alien organisms and mutated rapidly from energies released by supernovas. There are two explanations as to how Godzilla's cells ended up in space. The first is that when Mothra headed into space in Godzilla vs. Mothra, she took some of Godzilla's cells with her. Another explanation is that the cells came from Biollante after she fled to space following her final battle with Godzilla. Whatever the case, SpaceGodzilla headed towards Earth and encountered the mecha, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., whom the crystal kaiju defeated. With that, he continued towards Earth and landed on Birth Island where he fought Godzilla. After knocking out the King of the Monsters out with his Corona Beam, SpaceGodzilla captured Godzilla's son in a crystal prison below ground and retreated, with Godzilla hot on his heels, determined to save his child. The crystal kaiju found his way to the city of Fukuoka, which he destroyed, then raised enormous crystals from the ground to create himself a fortress. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. attempted to fight SpaceGodzilla again, but was defeated once more, and then Godzilla joined the fray. While this was happening, the crystal kaiju's weakness was discovered and the King of the Monsters and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. used it to defeat him. Video Games ''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' SpaceGodzilla managed to return, this time as the main monster of the Vortaak aliens as they invaded Earth. With his help, they were seemingly able to control the other monsters. After the other monsters controlled by the Vortaak were defeated, the player monster fought SpaceGodzilla in the final boss fight and one of SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals was destroyed, opening a black hole that sucked him inside. ''Godzilla Unleashed'' 20 years afterwards, strange crystals suddenly appeared in space and crashed all over Earth, causing global disruptions and catastrophes. SpaceGodzilla was responsible, planning to use the crystals to free himself. He was no longer an ally of the Vortaak and was manipulating everything himself, and the player monster battled him, once again, as the final boss. If the player was allied with any of the non-Mutant factions, SpaceGodzilla ended up being defeated. If the player was a Mutant, then crystals arose all over Earth as SpaceGodzilla took over. Comics ''Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters'' SpaceGodzilla appeared in the final issue of the series Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters, where he was seen standing on the moon and looking at Earth with sinister intent. ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War'' SpaceGodzilla arrived in Bombay, India in 1987 after being drawn there by Dr. Deverich's monster beacon. When SpaceGodzilla arrived, both Godzilla and MechaGodzilla were already battling. SpaceGodzilla covered the area in crystals and knocked MechaGodzilla out of commission. As Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla battled, Ota Murakami took command of MechaGodzilla's wreckage and fired its weapons at SpaceGodzilla's crystals, draining his power supply and toppling a crystal onto him. Godzilla seized the opportunity and obliterated SpaceGodzilla with his atomic breath. ''Godzilla'' SpaceGodzilla appeared as the secondary antagonist of the series Godzilla, behind Monster X. SpaceGodzilla arrived on Earth along with Monster X, Gigan, and Hedorah. The space monsters wreaked havoc all over the Earth, forcing humanity to free the Earth monsters they had captured in order to fight the space monsters. The monsters Battra and Titanosaurus attacked SpaceGodzilla in London, but were defeated. SpaceGodzilla then traveled to New York to help Monster X battle Godzilla, Kiryu, and Kumonga. Though Kumonga was defeated in the battle and Kiryu was rendered inoperable, Kiryu managed to fire its Absolute Zero cannon at SpaceGodzilla, freezing him where he stood. Godzilla then used his atomic breath to blast SpaceGodzilla, apparently destroying him. ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' SpaceGodzilla returned in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. Having survived his earlier battle with Godzilla, SpaceGodzilla returned to Earth to resume his conquest. En route, he was attacked by the Cryog aliens, who sent two Mechagodzillas and Gigan to attack him. SpaceGodzilla easily destroyed the Mechagodzillas, and after a long battle defeated Gigan. SpaceGodzilla continued his descent to Earth, but was attacked by the Trilopods, genetically engineered monsters created by the Cryog. SpaceGodzilla crashed in Los Angeles, and was overwhelmed by the Trilopod army. Godzilla was taken to Los Angeles shortly afterward, and the two enemies were forced to work together in order to survive. Together, Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla destroyed the Trilopods, but Godzilla passed out from exhaustion shortly after. Still filled with hatred for his Earthly counterpart, SpaceGodzilla kicked Godzilla while he was down, but eventually retreated back to space before more Trilopods could arrive. Personality SpaceGodzilla is one of the most evil monsters in the Godzilla series. Unlike some monsters, who cause destruction only due to their size or because they are mind-controlled, SpaceGodzilla travels to Earth motivated only by selfish desire and hatred to kill Godzilla and conquer the Earth. SpaceGodzilla demonstrated that he was willing to harm a helpless child when he attacked Godzilla's adopted son Little Godzilla in order to draw Godzilla out, and then captured him in a crystal prison just to taunt Godzilla. SpaceGodzilla also demonstrated remarkable intelligence. SpaceGodzilla is said to be even smarter than human beings, and makes use of various tactics in battle. SpaceGodzilla utilized Godzilla's emotional attachment to his son in order to attack Godzilla. Despite his impressive intellect, SpaceGodzilla is devoid of any emotion besides anger, and harbors an intense hatred of Godzilla for unknown reasons. Even after Godzilla helped SpaceGodzilla defeat the Trilopods, SpaceGodzilla turned on the weakened Godzilla, kicking him while he lay unconscious on the ground, and roaring furiously in his face. Powers SpaceGodzilla's abilities are very similar to Godzilla's, such as his Corona Beam and his being almost invulnerable. He can also use telekinesis, create crystals that he can use as projectiles, generate a shield, emit EMP waves, and fire a lightning-like energy attack from his shoulder crystals. SpaceGodzilla can change from his walking from to a more crystalline form that he can use to fly. His only weakness is his shoulder crystals, which he needs to charge with electricty to power himself up. If they are destroyed or his electrical source is lost, SpaceGodzilla will weaken. Trivia *Despite his limited appearances, SpaceGodzilla is something of a fan favorite amongst Godzilla fans. *SpaceGodzilla' roar is borrowed from Gigan, like many of the other monsters of the Heisei Godzilla era. *SpaceGodzilla has many similarities to Biollante, lending to the idea that Biollante was more likely responsible for his creation than Mothra. Gallery !SpaceGodzilla_(PS4).png 6cc9e6e09774e9a4834d63e7bb612dbb.jpg Corona_Beam.jpg fwqeq.JPG Godzilla SpaceGodzilla 1.jpg Godzilla SpaceGodzilla 2.jpg Godzilla SpaceGodzilla 4.jpg Godzilla_VS_SpaceGodzilla_-_SpaceGodzilla_appears.jpg PL04-0045908-GODZILA4-02.gif qow39z.png Sg-hr.jpg spacegodzillaflying.jpg spacegodzilla1.jpg|SpaceGodzilla's Evil Grin Merchandise 518d866dUQL._SL500_SS500_.jpg Godzilla_SH_Monster_Arts_Spacegodzilla_Action_Figure.jpg tumblr_m2a28s2QdM1rtpengo1_500.jpg External Links *SpaceGodzilla on Wikizilla Category:Monsters Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Aliens Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Giant Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Recurring villain Category:Godzilla villains Category:Creature Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Big Bads Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Mutated Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Dinosaurs Category:Final Boss Category:Bosses Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Clawed Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Mass Murderer Category:Horror Villains